quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Voss/Quotes
A list of Notable Quotes spoken by Scott Voss and Stroggified Voss ''Quake 4 Interacting *"Gentlemen, good news from the war against the Strogg, a Lone Marine battled through enemy lines and killed the Strogg leader, the Makron."'' *''"He also disabled the Strogg Planetary Defense gun, so it's a ground pounded war from here on out. HQ is ordering us assist to clearing out the landing zone for the Mobile command center."'' *''"From here the war will be point all out in ground."'' *''"Sergeant Bidwell, This is Voss, I think I found a way get to that cannon. Can you reach Kane?"'' *''"Good, Kane go to the Strogg hanger. Viper Squad rendezvous with you there. If you can take out the launching bay, the flyer won't be a problem. Voss out!"'' *''"Corporal Kane, enjoying your first day with Rhino Squad?"'' *''"Here's something, thought you may able to use it."'' *''"Now that the hanger is out of commission, we have a clear path to the air defense cannon. Let's move!"'' *''"Intelligence division has discovered that the Strogg function with a massive communication system called The Nexus, and with it the Strogg leader can instantly send instructions to soldiers in the field."'' *''"Although, it the strength is also their killer heal. Our Target note as the hub houses the major communication line to the Nexus. We will be escorting the Convoy carrying electromagnetic bomb to the sub level of this building. The Convoy will process the Detonation position and detonated."'' *''"The blast will overload the device known as the Tetranode and effectively cut off the Strogg forces from the Nexus and for their commanders."'' *''"To assure success, three other squads will each escort the EMP to the same location. Their convoy code name: War, Pestilence and Famine."'' *''"Yeah, we're death. Any questions?"'' *''"The Convoy will deploy soon, go the armory and suit up. Dismissed."'' *''"Kane, we can't proceed until you take out those turrets that protect this area."'' *''"Kane, this is Lieutenant Voss. Meet me at the perimeter defense station for your assignment. Voss Out."'' *''"Glad you make it back Kane. Strauss, whats our situation?"'' *''"That where you come in Kane. Get down to the sub-entrance and want the free engineer team from it trap and escort one of the engineer here to cut through that door." Take Singlar and Rcarus with you, Good luck.'' *''"Just got words from the engineer team sees Strogg in the facility. Step it up Kane."'' *''"Kane, it look like the Strogg try to find the EMP and destroyed it. We moved on first to the Hub station. We left you with the Hover Tank. Hook up with us as soon as possible. Voss Out."'' *''"All right marines, listen up. The Strogg have taken the other convoy. We all that left, this mission is too big for any screw up. No one take any chances, no one try to be a hero. We looking to get the EMP below the Tetranode to bring down this facility. The Tetranode run billion of strogg communication signal every second from the Nexus. If that were destroyed If effectively shut down the Strogg in this area. Once we get the Nexus down, Our troops will have a easily time. The Strogg military will be completely disorganized. Voss Out."'' *''"Listen up marines, we almost reach our objectives. Now, we need to find the Tetranode and set off our EMP Bomb. That will knock out the Strogg line communication our troops will have a easily time of it. It find a way to open that hatch to move forward."'' *''"Okay man, let's move out!"'' *''"Alright Convoy, open the hatch way and advanced."'' *''"I hope you have real good reason for doing that soldier."'' *''"Okay, So what do we do?"'' *''"Sounds good, Kane you with Strauss, find those controls."'' *''"Okay stay there, Kane get back here with us."'' *''"You be fine! Strauss. Kane, get out here on the double! Voss out."'' *''"Double timing Kane, I need you to clear out the way for the convoy!"'' *''"Kane, check that door and shut off the force-field beam in there."'' *''"Good Job! The force-field downed Kane. Return to the squad immediately!"'' *''"Wait, listen."'' *''"Quick! Fire off the EMP!"'' *''"Marine! Open fire!"'' *''"Shut the hell up Strauss! Half the squad is dead! So why don't you just be quiet while we pick up the pieces?"'' *''"Damn it all! Bidwell was good man, a good marine."'' *''"Strauss the EMP destroyed. But we still have to shut down this facility. Any ideas?"'' *''"Alright, Kane is the only one whose uninjured. So he going with you."'' *''"Sound like a plan, Voss out!"'' *''"Kane I don't need to tell you how important this is. Whatever the cost, you must destroy the Tetranode to bring down the Nexus."'' *''"Wait! Take a reading on it"'' *''"Is he Strogg?"'' *''"Welcome back to the land of the living Kane. Let's move out!"'' *''"Hannibal, we got a marine who needed immediate evacuation."'' *''"Things are seriously go beyond FUBAR, I needed ordering all the squad retreated at the Waste Processing Facility."'' *''"Kane ? Kane, is that you? Section head did. I am not sure, where the rest of our squad is ? cause my comm-line have be damage. Find your way around this mess and we figuring out of a way to get out of here."'' *''"Damn Kane, it's good to see you. I knew you can handle yourself in tough situation, but you really gone above beyond. When we heard you and Strauss were missing at the... huh? (interrupted on the stasis of Tactical Strogg moving inside)"'' *''"You seen be killed. Shard luck, we find you at the Medical Lab. Don't worry, We will get you back at the...(Tactical Strogg break out from the stasis container and strangling Voss, before jump into the pit and disappeared along with him.)"'' Friendly Fire *''"Calm down Marine!"'' *''"Make sure, you shooting at the squid."'' *''"I am on your side, Corporal." *"Check your target!"'' When Engaging Strogg *''"Just you and me, Strogg!"'' *''"Watch and learn, Marine!"'' *''"Come on Strogg, do your worse!"'' Voss as Strogg *''"Kane,You have to get out of here! I don't know how much longer I can last!"'' *''"Go!, get out of here!. I... can't control it RUN!!!"'' *''"Kill me now." (occasionally during the fight)"'' *''"It's taking over my mind! Kill me!" (unused ingame, found in the game's files)"'' Category:Quotes Category:Quake IV quotes